


The End of the Road

by ExquisitelyExplicit



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biffy Clyro, Bombs, Car Accidents, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Gen, God and Satan, MCR, One of My Favorites, Songfic, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisitelyExplicit/pseuds/ExquisitelyExplicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killjoys will never die.<br/>It had been a car crash that'd thrown Apocalyptic Author, cut up and bruised, out along the road. With her sister killed and her brother gone, Apoc lies among the wreckage of the car, kept company only by an old plastic giraffe named freedom as she contemplates the wreckage of her childhood.</p>
<p>The song, in italics, is "God and Satan" by Biffy Clyro<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAtacHPAHLI&feature=kp</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a starting point for a different fic that was never finished (part of a co-written project).  
> I don't know if anything further will happen with her; I actually adapted my Killjoy to do more of an original novel than anything.
> 
> (Also I wrote this, like, three years ago, okay, so sorry if it isn't necessarily up to my current standards--I'm still a bit sentimentally in love with it.)

_I talk to God as much as I talk to Satan 'cuz I want to hear both sides..._

She walked down the lonely road, jumping across the cracked pieces of pavement, holding her arms out to keep her balance. The sun beat down on the road... She wiped a smear of blood away from under her eye, ripping the mask off her face in an angry motion.

_Does that make me cynical? There are no miracles, this is no miraculous life._

The explosion still rang in her ears. There had been a reason Star hadn't been allowed to drive before...  
Now there was no longer a need for that rule. Because now there _was_ no Falling Star. Nor was there a car.

_I savor hate as much as I crave love because I'm just a twisted guy._

Her sister, Falling Star, was dead, burned in the crash and pelted by shrapnel. Her brother, Social Suicide, was... gone. She hadn't seen any remains, but he had also been in the front seat, closest to the engine. The car itself, named King George by the little boy, was decimated.  
Apocalyptic Author, the lonely girl along the road, had been thrown far, still cut up and bruised from both the crash, the fire, the initial shock, and then the twisted metal. And of course the fall, the force that had tossed her to the ground.

_Is this the pinnacle? Is this the pinnacle? The pinnacle of being alive?_

There was a tree, badly bent and twisted, coming up along the pavement. But it had sufficient leaves to cast some kind of shadow, a shade from the sweltering heat.  
Gratefully, Apoc threw herself to the ground, shoving the red mask into her pocket and pushing her sleeves up. She wiped the black charcoal and light brown dust off her boots--her precious boots.  
She lay her head back on the roots of the tree, blowing a lock of purple hair out of her eyes.

_Now I see the light..._

Apoc wondered for how long she had been unconscious, lying in a deathly manner along the side of the road with her face buried in sand and dry grass. As she had awoken, the sight of her burned sister had made her retch, coughing and hacking, bent with her hands on her knees, turned away.  
Even though she had searched through the wreckage, she hadn't found her brother. The only thing left almost whole, mostly unburned, was a blue backpack. In it had been all of their masks and her sunglasses, as well as the only happy childhood memories, like a teddy bear and a plastic giraffe.

_Well I look up to God, but I see trouble, 'cause this ain't a miracle._

She cried. Almost surprised at the wetness around her eyes, she touched it with shaking fingers, leaving muddy streaks across her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had cried. Not since that day, the last time her father had hit her, when she was fifteen.

_I just want to take my chance to live through a miracle._

That giraffe, though, that had been a miracle day. She had taken her sister and brother, at that time twelve and nine respectively, out of the house and they had just ran. Ran as fast as they could, out of the house and far, far away. Through parks with baseball diamonds and soccer fields and swing sets and _happy_ children, until they had ended up at the zoo.  
That was where the kind man at the ticket booth, once he had heard their story and seen some of the bruises, had let the three of them in for free, letting them jump over the turnstile when no one else was looking.

_I know for certain that someone is watching, but is it from up or down?_

Her life had been hell, sometimes. Or sometimes it had been... Not so much _heaven_ , but normal enough, in its own right.  
That day had been a nice one, when she made the executive decision that they were _never going back_.  
She had bought her brother a little giraffe. They had named it Freedom.

_I make you miserable, you stick with me, although you know I'm gonna ruin your life. ___

Lying on her back, she pulled it up in front of her eyes, staring at it, turning it around and around in her fingers. Shifting, she whacked some rocks away from under her back. Stretching out her legs, she closed her eyes, ignoring the stinging where the salt water hit the cuts and blood. 

_I talk to God as much as I talk to Satan 'cause I want to hear both sides. Does that make me cynical? There are no miracles, this is no miraculous life._

Apoc tried to open her eyes again, but it was hard, very hard... The world spun when she did and the sun shone directly in her eyes. The sky was completely clear and blue, no clouds to help block the light. Turning her head to the side to look at the road, it seemed to shimmer.  
With a groan she lay back again and kept her eyes tightly shut. 

_We walk into the tide._

Maybe it was a dream, but she could swear she saw water, puddles, on the road. She heard the ocean in her ears, like the time in 3rd grade when she had listened in to a conch...  
The children in the class room, all chattering continuously, came back to her. Running around like mad men and yelling and arguing over whose turn it was to feed the rabbit and change its water... 

_Well I look up to God, but I see trouble 'cause this ain't a miracle._

In the sky two birds flew together, twining around, looping in circles as they flapped their wings and circled each other.  
But not her, thankfully. She thought that if they were circling her should wouldn't have been able to take it.  
I just want to take my chance to live through a miracle...  
The world spun around and around like the birds in their circle. A dribble of blood slowly crept across her face and into one eye, turning the vision blurry, tinting it with red. There was a pounding in her head and she jumped, whipping it back and forth, moaning like a small child having trouble sleeping.  
Apoc could literally feel her temperature rising, shooting upward due to stress and anger and sadness and exhaustion and the boiling, baking heat of the desert around that surrounded her, from the physical excursion and the shock and fear and the end of everything. 

_When the seesaw snaps and splinters your hand, don't come crying to me. I'll only see your good side and believe it's a miracle... A miracle..._

Closing her eyes once more, she slowly drifted away, although not necessarily into sleep, more of a stupor, suspended between the sweltering desert and the cool oblivion of dreams.  
She thought she could hear the sound of children's laughter. (Once again it was a memory of her childhood haunt, the lovely playground nearby her house.) The creak of a swing... Whistling wind...  
A car engine? 

_I slap the water and watch the fish dance to the ripples of us._

There was the unmistakable sound of an engine grinding over stones in the road and bumping along. It spluttered and shut down, definitely turned off, not breaking down.  
If that had been, it would have been awful... The people to rescue her, but not the ability.  
Doors slammed and Apoc twisted her head, but her eyes remained closed and on the ground she stayed. Feet kicked at rocks, making noise. An argument that she could barely hear and didn't bother to listen in on. Holding the thread of the conversation was too much work for her over-heated brain. 

_We're just stubborn duds, blinking eyes encased in rust._

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called, running forward to Apoc. A hand felt her forehead and then her wrist. "We've gotta get her out of here..." 

_This ain't a miracle, this ain't a miracle, this ain't a miracle, this ain't a miracle, this ain't a miracle, aaaahhhhh..._


End file.
